In Conclusion Of
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: So Katie Bell wants to find someone to kiss midnight New Years Eve. Who it will be she doesn't know. Oliver Wood decides to help her in the name of duty... and eventually comes to a conclusion. A KBOW oneshot. R&R.


**This one is another KBOW oneshot. Real cute. Read it and Review! Basically Oliver pretends its his duty to help find Katie a perfect guy to kiss and purposely rejects all the choices. No prizes why. Then he makes up for it and kisses her. Interested? Read, to find out more.**

**I solemnly swear the characters are not mine and they are up to no good.**

In five days Oliver Wood came to a conclusion.

It all started out innocently five days ago shortly after Christmas. Everyone was innocently having a good breakfast in the Great Hall or/and busy yakking with their friends. Including an innocent little Oliver. Then the not-so-innocent Weasley twins sat down beside him and helped themselves to some food. Oliver concluded that the day was not so innocent after all.

Oliver had learnt, through the hard way, that the Weasley's meant trouble. He edged his plate of scrambled eggs away from them. He didn't want to end up as a cross-dressing turkey again. The twins noticed this reaction and rolled their eyes. Simultaneously.

" Relax, Oliver. We are feeling too festive to hex anyone today. No more turkeys! So have you heard?" George mumbled cheerfully between shovels of cereal in his mouth. It was amazing how much a mouth can expand. Thank god for miracles and whoever created them.

" Heard what?"

"About Katie." Apparently Fred decided to butt in too.

Katie? Was that what Fred said? He wasn't exactly a great lip reader, nor could he decipher the muffles between Fred's mouth and three toast.

Well, it certainly caught_ his_ attention.

" What about her?" He asked anxiously, hoping it had nothing to do with a certain Charms homework. He wasn't done making, er, reference yet.

" She's looking for someone to kiss on New Year's Eve midnight."

The loud clatter of fork coming from Oliver's seat in the Great Hall went unnoticed by the Hogwarts population, due to the fact that they were over-engrossed in eating or/and talking.

" What?" Oliver spluttered.

Katie Bell was his star chaser on the Quidditch Gryffindor team. She was pretty, nice, and one hell of a Gobstone player (Oliver knew this because his robes had suffered really bad smelly stains for a week after a _friendly_ game). A little too dense, perhaps, in Oliver's opinion.

For example, she dated Roger Davies for two whole months back then. Two months. Who on earth would date Davies at all... If Oliver was around?

Thank god it was over.

The point is, Katie was pretty and cute. Why would she be so... desperate?

" It's true." came a voice. Lee Jordan two seats away has conveniently joined in the conversation. " I just put my name on the list myself." He added.

" _There's a list?_"

"Well, yeah." Lee said with an obvious "duh!" tone in his voice. " She's like, hot. The list is for candidates who are interested, then she picks one of them. Hope it's me."

And with that, the conversation ended, mainly due to the fact that Fred and George were too busy stuffing themselves like turkeys (even though Christmas is over) and that Oliver was no longer listening. Something that resembled a train of thoughts was going through his brain.

What on earth possess Katie to do that?

What on earth possess Katie to do that?

What on earth possess Katie to do that?

He _had_ to find out.

"Well, apparently it's really romantic and some sort of Muggle tradition that if you kiss that person you both will be happily together." Angelina Johnson simply told him when Oliver approached her hours later. She was Katie's best friend, so Oliver knew that if needed an answer to this question, Angelina was the one to find.

" How is kissing someone at midnight remotely related to being happily together?" Oliver was confused. As you can see, his entire family line had been wizards.(Either that, or he was really stupid. Take your pick.)

" No idea. But it sure is bloody romantic."

Oliver had no idea what Katie was thinking. Why on earth would she want to kiss some random boy during midnight? As far as he knew, Hogwarts male population was made up of 90 brainless gits. How would anybody take up to the role of Katie's boyfriend? They just were not good enough. This whole Katie issue boggled his head too much. In the end, he came to the conclusion that he should confront Katie herself.

That night, he saw her sitting alone in the big couch in the Common Room, looking uncommonly pretty. She was deeply absorbed in reading some sort of writing on a parchment, frowning. The handwriting must be really bad, he thought as he made his way towards her. Only when a dark shadow began to cast over her did she tilt her head up. Katie flashed him bright lopsided smile.

" Hello, Oliver." she greeted him with a big hug.

" Katie."

"What brings you here?"

"I heard something. Is it true?"Oliver asked bluntly, looking determinedly at his chaser. Katie rolled her eyes and nod.

"Duh. Is the Pope catholic?"

" Why then?"

Katie paused, and bit her lip, as if thinking. Then finally, she said, "I guess I would like to find_ that_ special someone soon. I do feel quite lonely ever since Davies and I broke off."

Oliver peered sideways to the parchment in her grasp. It was her list of candidates of eligible potential boyfriends.

" So how many you got there?" He asked, jerking his head towards the offendingly long paper .

He could see Katie's brain doing some quick calculation.

" About fifty."

" FIFTY?"

" Yeah. That's an awful lot isn't it? Well, that gives me more options I guess. Don't want to kiss a troll or something..." Katie said cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong. Which there was.

Oliver stared at her in disbelief. This girl in front of him, was really too dense. Katie really had no idea what she was going to get, is she? Flocks of boys will be after her like bees and probably harassing her...

Then a really horrible vision came to Oliver's head. He could see Marcus Flint smirking, all his yellow teeth showing, looking more trollish(is there such a word?) each second and then clanking those awful teeth of his against Katie's perfect white ones.

This imagery was too graphic. He didn't have to think twice anymore.

" I have come to a conclusion," Oliver suddenly announced to Katie, who was sitting beside him peering closely at her list. Katie looked up at her deranged captain and wondered if she should ring St Mungo's up. After all, Oliver did look like the maniac he really was that very second.

" What conclusion?"

" That I am going to help you find your guy to kiss. You know, guys know guys better and as your captain, I have every duty to help you make sure that you won't get hurt or slobbered over." Oliver said with a flourish. " As your captain, obviously," he said quickly.

Katie was still looking at Oliver dumbly. Or like he was dumb. Finally, she managed to speak.

" Er, okay I guess?"She hesitatingly said.

Oliver ignored her raised eyebrows.

" Then on to business, Bell!"

Oliver started to scan the list, with Katie looking over his shoulder and his eagle quill in hand. And the first on the list was... Marcus Flint.

" ABSOLUTELY NO." With that, he crossed out that ugly name so hard, the parchment almost ripped . He was _so glad _he volunteered himself to help Katie with this whole kissing mission. The very disturbing image in his mind disappeared.

" Draco Malfoy?"

" WHY THE EFF IS THE WHOLE SLYTHERIN GANG HERE? NO SLYTHERINS!"

" Tsk Tsk. What happened to the whole inter-house relationship Percy always talk about."

" I SAID, NO SLY-"

" Fine! I get the message. Don't want to kiss trolls anyway."

" So that eliminates option six, seventeen, twenty-eight, thirty, forty-one and forty-two. Makes the job much easier doesn't it?" Oliver boasted proudly to the blond chaser beside him. But she was too busy jabbing her finger at option three.

" Ooh, look! Michael Corner is on the list!That's the cute, smart one isn't it?" Katie was cooing excitedly. Oliver somehow did not like the look on her face, it was glowing too much.

Katie _shouldn't _be looking at some boy's name like that.

" Kates, I hate to break it to you, but he has slugs for brains."

"But he is in Ravenclaw!" Katie's voice was full of shock.

" Well, he's a mistake made by the sorting hat." Oliver insisted.

" Fine. He's not that good looking anyway." Katie said, a small sigh escaping from her lips. Until she saw the next name on the list.

" Cormac MacLaggen?"

" He's a player." A Quidditch player, Oliver silently added.

" Oh. "

This went on for the next ten minutes, with Katie gushing over some guy and Oliver creating all sorts of reasons and excuses.

" Ernie Macmillian?"

" He's a year too young."

" Terry Boot?"

" He's too tall for you."

" I could stand on a stool."

" Right... And fall down for the tenth time."

"Zacharias Smith then."

Oliver threw her an incredulous look.

" Are you kidding? That pompous shit?"

" Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot. How about Percy?"

" Are you sick? The only thing more pompous then Smithy there is Percy Windbag Weasley!"

" Anthony Goldstein seems nice."

" Too short."

" Blaise Zambini."

" Slytherin."

Katie threw her hands in the air, almost like a sign of defeat. " At this rate, I will never find someone! Wait," she paused. "Lee Jordan."

Shit. Oliver forgot about him.

" Er..."

" It's perfect. He's nice, a Gryffindor, and kind of cute. He's of my height and is interested in Quidditch. You can't get better Oliver, admit it. He's the best." Katie said with a resolute final air.

" But..."

If you can think of anyone else, feel free to say so."

Oliver was silent. Katie smiled triumphantly.

"Him then," and with that she bid Oliver goodnight and flounced off upstairs to bed, leaving him in dismay and distress. Lee Jordan wasn't the one he would chose for Katie, not within this century anyway. He wasn't good enough for her, and he couldn't Keep to save his life!

Lee probably doesn't even like her that much anyway. Friends he might be with Lee, but frankly, he doesn't deserve Katie.

He_ had to_ find a way to make her chose someone else.

" Bad news, Bell. You have to find somebody else to kiss."

It was barely ten hours later, before Divination class, and Katie had bumped into Oliver, who had a gleeful look on his face.

" And why is that?"

" Lee's in the Hospital Wing. Won't be out until New Year."

" Poor Lee! How did he get injured so badly."

" Got hit by a bludger."

Oliver refrained from mentioning who hit the bludger.

" Damn it!" Katie exclaimed, . " Now what am I to do?"

" Well," Oliver said innocently. " I have come to a conclusion."

" What now?"

" You need to find somebody else."

" It doesn't take Order of Merlin Second Class to figure that out. The question is, _who?_"

" That's when you need my help. We will find someone in this hallway."

So Katie and Oliver spent the next three minutes together staring at the swarm of students rushing from one class to another, both leaning against the wall.

" Dean Thomas?" Katie asked as said boy walked passed them and gave a friendly wave.

" Taken."

" Seamus."

" Too young."

" Cedric Diggory!" Katie suddenly cried out, as the handsome Hufflepuff flashed a warm smile at Katie before entering a classroom.

Now, Cedric Diggory was the epitome of perfect. He was smart, hardworking, friendly and not to mention very very handsome. Plus, to his secret knowledge, he knew Cedric was interested in Katie. This made Oliver panic even more.

He didn't know why either.

Cedric, more than anyone else, would treat Katie really well. He would be charming and behave perfectly well. So Oliver could not imagine why he would feel such resentment and object towards Cedric. He just felt that Cedric was not... well, worthy of someone so sweet and innocent as Katie.

Yes, he was not worthy.

" Strong and silent," He heard Katie murmur dreamily and suddenly he felt another jolt of resentment towards Cedric.

" He's the _enemy_."

" He's perfect."

" He's gay," Oliver piped, a sudden inspiration hit him. " He's gay," he repeated.

" Gay?"

" Yeah, didn't you know?" Oliver said a little too casually. " Cedric is dating some Ravenclaw dude secretly. Saw them myself last week. Came to the conclusion that he must be gay."

Katie slapped herself on the forehead and groaned. Luckily she bought the story.

" Why are the good ones always either gay or taken?" She moaned.

" I'm sure you will find someone." Oliver patted her back with fake sympathy, and Katie just slumped down in a corner.

" You know what?" Katie said abruptly. " Maybe I should just give up."

"What?" Oliver's eyes widened.

" I give up. I give up. There's just no one for me. So why even bother?" She cried out fiercely.

" Maybe-"

" Maybe it should just be this way. You know, me being depressed and single. It all comes to this doesn't it? With Roger? Then this?"

" But-"

" So," She interrupted " I come to the conclusion that I got no one to kiss on New Year's Eve. Or any freaking chance with a decent guy. I give up. Because according to you, no guy is right for me. Thanks Oliver, for your help."

" Well, there is no guy that suits-"

" I said, thanks Oliver."

And with that, she spun around and walk away, again.

The next few days were probably the only days in history where Oliver saw Katie looking that sad. He never seen her so miserable before. She used to be so bright, so chirpy, so energetic, but now, she just seem so subdued. It was as if someone took all the zest and energy out of her, and Oliver didn't like that. He wanted to see her smile and be her usual zealous self again.

Yet, he didn't want to compromise Katie into it. He was not letting some undeserving creep just come up to her and kiss her. She was too special and good to mar her perfection. He racked his brains hard, and yet he couldn't seem to think of any guy who was good enough. It was driving Oliver crazy.

In five days Oliver Wood had hence came to a brilliant conclusion.

The Gryffindor Common Room was in full blast. Cheesy stupid New Year decorations were hung up everywhere, and fireworks went off every minute (courtesy of Fred and George). The Gryffindors were partying like mad people in the asylum. It wasn't hard to guess it was New year's Eve.

Oliver was searching for Katie, and it was not exactly hard to find her glum pretty face in the sea of obscenely happy ones. Besides, Katie shiny blond hair stuck out like a sore thumb as everyone else was wearing some sort of ridiculous party hat. A lovely sore thumb. Oliver approached her, unsure of how to begin. Katie just stared at him.

" I have come to a conclusion." That was what Oliver finally said._ Brilliant._

" Another one?" Katie cocked her head.

" A final conclusion. To your problems."

This got Katie's attention. All the life and energy suddenly seemed to burst into her.

"Oh yeah? What? Tell me." Katie asked eagerly.

" Well, I came to a conclusion."

"You already said that."

" I conclude that there is only one person who is allowed to kiss you."

" Who?"

Oliver gulped.

" Me."

Silence.

" You?" She repeated slowly.

" Yeah. As your friend and captain, I conclude that the only way that someone who is not a git can kiss you without breaking your heart or hurt you in any way is... to kiss me. I have every right, as your captain, to make sure that the guy is someone good, and I guess this is the only way to protect you. It is my responsibility, just to let you know." Oliver blurt out. " And my duty as captain, of course" he added.

Katie was too dumbstruck to speak.

" Plus I'm not gay."

" You are not?"

" No I'm not!"

" You are too old."

" Three years hardly make a difference." Oliver replied dismissively.

" You disapprove of inter-team relationships." Her eyes were still wide as saucers.

" I just said you can't date the enemy. I never said it's not okay to date someone on the _same team_."

" You are too tall."

" That's what the chairs are for."

" You are the one who didn't want Terry Boot to kiss me because he's too tall!"

" Well," Oliver let out a nervous laugh " About that..."

" And weren't you the one who said a one year age gap between Seamus and me was too much?"

" Er..."

" You told me Ernie MacMillian was too young!"

"I change my mind, okay!" Oliver retorted, his cheeks flaming. " Look, do you want to kiss me or not? It's almost midnight."

And true to his words, a clock suddenly struck and the hand on the big Astronomy Tower clock was pointing to twelve. He turned to look at Katie.

" So? What's your choice? Kiss me,or not?"

" Fine." And then Katie Bell just pressed her lips against Oliver's and kiss him. For a very long time. And Oliver just came to another conclusion: Angelina was right. It was bloody romantic.

Finally Katie broke the kiss.

" You know, you could drop the whole 'it's my duty' thing and just come out and admit you like me." She breathed, half-panting.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. It was so not an act! It was his duty as captain! He did not like her...

Then again, since when was it the duty of captains to protect the chaser outside the field? Oliver considered this.

Damn it. He should just drop the act_ right now_.

" Fine. I will. Katie, I like you and I want to kiss you again. But it is my duty, as your _boyfriend_."

And so they kiss once more, ignoring the cat calls from Fred and George. Katie pulled back once more.

" What now?" Oliver asked, frustrated.

" I have come to a conclusion."

" Oh?"

" You may have slugs for brains too, but you sure give a good kiss."

Oliver just scowled as Katie burst into laughter. She couldn't resist.

**Sorry I know it's not one of my best. Like it? I hope you do. So can you please please please Review? You need to.YOU NEED TO. SATISFY THIS REVIEW WHORE**


End file.
